


The Truth

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara is only mentioned a little, Amara share's her powers with Dean, Archangels are worried, BAMF Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean is badass, F/M, God is 'Busy', I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sam Needs A Hug, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Zachariah takes Dean to 2014, that was what would happen IF Dean didn't say yes. What about the New Future where Dean still says No, Sam is going to trick Lucifer into the Cage.





	1. appearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Dean gets transported to 2009, And he's nothing like anyone expected...

As Dean laid in the hotel bed, Sam was sleeping in the other bed, wrapped up in blankets. Dean's mind began to wonder and recall everything that's happened. 

 

Sam let the Devil out of his Cage, Angels want Dean to say yes, Demons want Sam to say yes. The Apocalypse has started and it already wasn't looking pretty but they were going to, by some damn miracle, find a way to save the world.

 

Dean rubbed his hands over his head and closed his eyes, only to have them snap open. A bright light was around him, he tried to yell out for Sam but found his voice wouldn't work. Dean tried to reach out, only to find himself disappearing.

 

Soon it was only a sleeping Sam in the hotel room. Dean Winchester was nowhere to be found, or at least in the Hotel and country.

 

A beam of darkness shot out to the midnight sky. It was really hard to seen, yet for the Angels that were looking and a person in the distance, it was clear as the sun in the sky. Something, no,  _something,_ emerges from the ground.

 

The ground almost crawled away from the being in the darkness. Soon the Darkness was gone, the angels watched closer. The being had their head down, black suit, no tie, black shoes. 

 

Dark blonde hair is seen. The Angels stood in Heaven yet they still took steps back at the sheer and Raw power radiating off the Creature. A hiker stumbled over a small hill and yelled down at the Person. 

 

"Sir? Are you okay?" The 'Sir' looked up, te Angels couldn't seen the man's face.  But his eyes... They were pitch Black. He blinked, blackness fading and his normal Green eyes returned.

 

"Im fine. Thanks for asking." The demon simple  **Glanced**. Before the Hiker could mumble out another word he thrown into the air. The Demon hummed, he flicks his wrist. 

 

As if he turned Invisible, Angels couldn't see him anymore but the strange demon began to walk. He walked pass where the Hiker stood and looked around. The Demon knew he was in Nebraska.

 

The blonde man sighed, ' _Well this was odd_ ' The demon teleports. Screams were heard in Nebraska, a man was seen falling out of the air. He slammed into the ground, blood and guts splashed across the rocks.

 

Somewhere in Heaven, Michael the Archangel shivered, he knew the other Archangels felt it. Their graces shook as well, something was on Earth and none of them liked it.


	2. The feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Castiel just can't find Dean and Gabriel came to check on them?
> 
>  
> 
> //Around after "Swap Meat" in season 5//

Sam woke up this morning to Dean gone, the Impala still sat in parking lot. Sam looking around, nothing was found, no Hex Bags, no letter. Dean's phone was found when Sam tried to call.

"Damn it Dean..." Sam said tossing down the phone, Dean's phone suddenly rung. Sam jumped and grabbed it. "Hello?"

 

"Sam? Why are you answering Dean's phone?" It was Cas. Sam sighed and rubbed his head. "I-I can't find Dean. It's like he just gone! I can't find anything and the Impala is still here." There was silence.

  
"I knew something was wrong..." Castiel finally said. Sam looked at the phone, "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

 

"I felt something... It was powerful. I thought it was God but it was too dark, to hateful. I felt it last night. Where are you?" Sam blinked. "Um, Im in the Sunset Inn, Housatonic, Massachusetts. Room 14."

 

There was a noise behind Sam and Castiel was behind him. Sam jumped a little. Castiel looked around and hung up the phone. "I don't think anything Angel or Demon took Dean." 

 

Castiel moved around the bed, "I don't sense any Witches." Sam put Dean's phone in his pocket. "What could of taken him? Do you think it was what you felt last night?"

 

The two moved around Dean's bed, it looked pretty normal. "I don't know but-" Castiel froze, his Grace shook. Casteil fell into the wall. Sam touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

 

Castiel nodded, "Yes but I just felt that same thing I did last night." Sam hopes Dean was turned into some spirt and is trying to tells Cas something.

 

"What kind of Thing?" Sam asked, Castiel leaned against the wall. "It's like something just pushed my Grace or stuck their hand into my grace." Castiel said, his voice cracked a little.

 

"You can say that again! But I thought it was more of a Slap in the Grace!" A new voice was heard. Sam and Cas turned around, _Gabriel_ was here.

 

Gabriel didn't look better than Castiel. He was wobbling, he grabbed onto a wall and leaned. "So how's things? The whole Forcing pulling thing really is getting weird."

 

"You felt it too?" Sam asks Gabriel, "Yeah I did! I think every Creature on Earth felt it! Hell and Heaven probably did too." Gabriel looked around. "Where's Dean-O?" 

 

"That's what were trying to find out." Castiel stood from the wall, the pull disappeared as quickly as it came. "Do you know what the 'Force' is?" 

 

"No Obi-Wan." Gabriel said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes at the reference, Castiel didn't understand. 

 

"I am not Obi-Wan." Castiel tilted his head, Gabriel laughed. "Obviously. Now I hope you two don't mind but I'll just be tagging along today." 

 

Sam shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea." Gabriel did a face, "Not like you two have a say in me staying. I am whether you like or not." 

 

"Fine but no tricks!" Sam pointed at Gabriel. He could possibly help them find Dean. Castiel nodded, "I will stay as well. For now we should go before anything else happens."

 

Somewhere near Lebanon, Kansas, the Blonde Demon had just walked through the woods. The ground  _ **made**_ him a path just to try and get away from him. Flowers died and the trees creaked.

 

A noise of Wings was heard, the Demon stopped moving. Angels were behind him, Five of them with Angel blades. "Surrendered and Die now or else." An tall black haired Angel said.

 

There was a chuckled heard, the Demon slowly turned around. "But I don't wanna." The Angels knew that face, it was Dean Winchester. 

 

A Angel took a step forward, "Winchester, Your a demon? How?!" Dean smirked, "Oh just had a little fun that's all." He walked over to a tree, he leaned on it and crossed his arms. 

 

"I'd rather you get off my ass though." Dean's smirk didn't fade, he flicked his hand. Three angels turned to ashes. The other two glanced at each other. One tried to fly away but was grounded.

 

The Angels back bled, the angel blade was dropped to the ground. The other angels could see what was happening, the angels wings we injured. Dean suddenly appeared next to the two angels, he used what looked like a blade made out of Bone to kill the two angels.

 

"Hmmm, I should probably make a pit stop. Maybe a old friend can help, he should be alive around this time." Dean wiped the few drops of blood from his face and continued to walk calmly in the woods. 

 

Black eyes looked around, "Hm." He whistled a familiar song and his footsteps made the ground die and crumble away. Dean blinked the pitch black eyes away and looked up at the sky. Feathered Dickheads...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets a visitor and doesn't know if he should be happy or worried so he calls Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, So sorry if this sucks and for my shitty mistakes XD

Sam drove the Impala, it didn't feel right with Gabriel in the back and Castiel sitting next him. They couldn't get any leads on Dean or where he is.

 

Sam was stressing out and Gabriel kept pushing the boundaries. Castiel stays silent and looks out the window."Sooo, should I start checking the bars?" Sam's head snapped back at Gabriel.

 

"Seriously? Dean could be getting Tortured right now and you want to go looking at Bars?!" Sam nearly screamed but kept his eyes on the road.

 

Gabriel put his hands up, "Whattt? He could be out for a drink and doesn't want anyone to interrupt, maybe he's gotta girl!" Castiel looked at Gabriel.

 

"I doubt he would just leave his phone or not tell anyone like Me or Sam." Gabriel shrugged. "You never know with Dean-O." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the remark, He would know, Dean was his brother after all. "I hope it's something like that and nothing bad." Sam had to keep an eye on Gabriel, he didn't trust the Archangel that much.

 

Sam's phone rang, "Hello?" Sam hoped it was Dean but stopped when he heard Bobby's panicked voice.

 

" _Sam? Um, Dean's here_." Sam put it on Speaker. "What? How we were nowhere near You." Unless someone teleported Dean.

 

" _Well Dean just arrived at my door like he just same from a funeral!_ " Gabriel snickered, "You mean he's in like some weird outfit?" 

 

Bobby looked at the phone, " _Sam. Who was that?!_ " Sam stuttered. "I-It's the Archangel who is also the Trickster?" That definitely ticked Bobby off a little. 

 

" _Why is he with you?!_ " Bobby yelled at the phone, trying not to get Dean's attention, Dean was in the other room after all. "He just showed up after some weird feeling went through all the Angels!"

 

Bobby rubbed his head, " _You Idjits...Just get over here Now."_ Bobby hung up and Sam looked at Cas. "Can-" Castiel and Sam heard a finger snap and they were outside Bobby's house. 

 

"Let's go!" Gabriel grinned at the two and practically jumped out of the Impala. Sam and Cas got out and walked over to the door. Sam looked at Gabe was looking around.

 

"So this is the Winchester's 'Lair'." Castiel tilted his head. "It doesn't really resemble a Lair." Gabriel patted Cas's back. "I've gotta make you watch some movies later."

 

Sam opens the door and seen Bobby wheeling over to them. "Where's Dean? Did you check if it's really him?" Bobby nodded. "Of course I did! He **_passed_** , it's him." 

 

"Where is he then?" Castiel asked, Gabriel wanted to see how Dean looked since Bobby said 'Funeral'. "In the Kitchen." The four walked/Rolled to the kitchen to see Dean not looking at them.

 

Gabriel blinked, "I thought you said he looked weird! Not hot!" Dean's head snapped to them, he raised an eyebrow. "Gabriel?" He sounded normal. 

 

Dean turned to them, looking rather badass. He was dressed in a black suit and a red shirt that didn't have a tie. Sam ran at Dean. 

 

"Where did you?! And you left without your phone!" Sam grabbed Dean's phone and pushed it to Dean, he just glanced at it and glared at Sam.

 

"I got a little sidetracked that's all." Dean said coldly. Sam took a step back from Dean and the others looked between the two. "Now ain't the time to fight or anything you two! We got the Apocalypse on our asses." 

 

Dean smirked, "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that with the whole Angel run in." Everyone looked at Dean. "You ran into a Angel?" Bobby asked. 

 

"Yeah, don't worry I told them to piss off." Dean glanced at Sam, "And they listened? Just like that? That doesn't sound quite right." Gabriel said suspiciously. 

 

Dean looked back at Gabriel, "I had to do a little lying." Cas took a step forward. "What did you lie about?" Castiel Asked. Dean looks him in the eyes.

 

"Me saying Yes to Michael." If Bobby could stand he would smack Dean upside the head. Hell, he'd try to do it right now! "Seriously Dean?! You Complete Moron! You don't lie about that stuff!" 

 

Dean clenches his fist,, he could just kill everyone in the room but why not play along for awhile? In a few hours they are supposed to get sent back to 'Save' John and Mary and Michael is supposed to show up.

 

"What was I supposed to do? Just say, Yeah take me to go be Michael's prom dress? I said I'll say yes when the times right, just not now." He's gotta play nice but with Gabriel here he might have to cut this trip short. 

 

Castiel looks worried, "Indeed but that better stay a Lie." Dean was touched. The Angel didn't want him saying Yes, Ha. Even if he could Say Yes, he definitely wouldn't. "It will."

 

Dean held back a grin, since he killed the Angels that suspected him he's not going to have a problem and the Angels don't know he's just a 'Mystery _**Demon**_ '

 

"What now?" Dean doesn't know if he should be offended that everyone just thinks he's some Demon but it might be for the best for now...Maybe.

 

The whole getting splashed with Holy oil was a little difficult to hide, it did Burn a little bit but Dean pushed the healing so the second the Oil touched him it heals. Or having Bobby do the other stupid test were annoying as well, Dean almost just knocked Bobby out completely.


End file.
